A Twisit it is
by tazzylovestwilight
Summary: Bella is really Harrys twin sister. she is married to Draco. but something happins. her father-in-law trys kill her. she is found by carlise and is transformed into a vampire. what is going to happin when Draco and the rest find her. will they like her
1. Chapter 1

**A twist it is.**

The pain was horrible. i can't believe that my father-in-law would do this to me. leave me here in this pain. a pain that he caused. i knew he was cranky with me cause i took Draco away from him and the dark lord. i had felt pain but not this bad. when Edward left me it was painful, but it was never this bad. i knew that i would never see my husband or my twin brother again. i sundley saw a angel come towards me. "Bella , Bella stay with me please my daughter, you can not leave" this angel said to me. i then realised that it was not a angel but that it was Carslise. A man a couple years ago i had saw as my father. I sunddley saw a big white house. i was lain on a table and sunddley there was fire all thought my body. i knew what was happing. i let the pain come. 3 days later i opened my eyes. there in fount of me was my old family. i blinked again. oh no Draco. "Draco" i screamed. the Cullen's looked at me like i had grown another head. "Bella who are you talking about." asked Alice. i looked at them, they didn't know who he was.

"Draco is my husband Alice, oh no Harry the others, they all think i am dead. oh no that's not good." i said. the family looked at me. "Harry is my twin brother if you must know. i haven't told you who i really was. My real name was Isabella Lily Potter". "Hang on was what do you mean Bella" asked Emmett. " Well you remember i said that i had a husband" he nodded. "my name now is Isabella Lily Malfoy. I was born 21 yr ago. i was born a twin. My Twin is Harry James Potter. We were born to James and Lily Potter. They were Wizard and witch and yes that makes me one as well. when we were born a prophecy was made about us that we would defeat the dark lord. Our parents went in to hiding due to The dark lord wanting to kill us. He found us when we were 1. He killed our parents and tried to kill Harry and myself. but it back fired. instead it life us with a scar. its on my shoulder as Harry's is on his head. we were separated after that. Harry was sent to our Aunty as i was taken by Charlie, yes he is a wizard. He raised me like his daughter. when we came to hogwarts which is a school of magic, we meet. we both knew that we were twins we were able to stay in contact with each other. in our first year we meet a boy named Draco Malfoy. he was a ass. him goyle and crabb. we also meet a girl named hermione and Ron. we became best friends. in our first year which was when we were 11 we came face to face with the dark lord and stoped him but he got away. the next year we really lost Ron's lil sister Ginny. Draco's father had given Ginny a dairy that belonged to the dark lord. he came and tried to kill us and we again stopped him. in our third year we came face to face with our god father who we thought had killed someone when he hadn't it was in fact Ron's Rat. we can turn in to a animal and that's what peter had done. he was the one who been the killer and in fact he was the one to let the dark lord know were our parents had been hiding. we also meet our fathers best friend. we also went back in time to help some people and i also smacked Draco in the face along with Hermione. In our fourth year we had the yule ball. Harry and i got in to the twizard tormarent. That was also the year the dark lord came back to fall strength and killed someone who was close to me. he kill cerdic. fifth year i only heard what happened as i was here and we all know what happened. when i got back after you guys left. i was taken straight to the ministry of magic and we lost our godfather he was killed. and we came face to face with the dark lord again. in sixth year we lost our headmaster who was like a grandfather to us. we also found out a lot about the dark lord. this was the year that draco started to like me. in our seventh year i feel in love with draco(seventh yr like the book hasn't happened yet not for a while.) we started to see each other. i knew his father was a death eater but draco came to our side he left his mother and father to be with me. when we were 19 we decided to get married. and yes befor you ask i lied to you about my age, i had to. we had a great wedding. my brother gave me away. he and Ron didn't get on with Draco but when they could see that we were in love they became friends. Harry got married when we were 20 to Ginny and Ron got married about 3 months after us to Hermione. we were going to fight the death eaters they came out of no were. the last thing i saw was my father -in-law take me and Draco trying to come after me but the other death eaters were after him. my father-in-law dragged to me where you found me and used a spell on me that makes you bleed to death." the cullens looked at me and sunddley Alice was on top of me.  
"Oh Bella we are so sorry please please forgive me" she said. i nodded my head. "Well Bella you are going to stay with us. when you are out of the new born stage we will come with you to find your husband and brother and friends." Carlisle said. i nodded my head. i only had to wait a bit and i could see them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twist it is **

Life was great. i did in fact miss everyone but it was good here. Edward and i had become friends well brother and sister. i had become sisters with Rose and the others it was the same. i found i had a power i had my witch powers and i didn't need a wand but i also had a shield and when any one was under it i was able to copy their powers. The Voltaire had come and Aro sort of adopted me as his daughter. I became friends with Jake again even though i was a vamp. We were having fun Myself and Emmett when Alice had a vision."5 people will be here soon. they are like Bella," she said looking at me. i wondered if it could be my friends and family. i used Edward's power to see what was in Alice's head but she blocked me out. "Alice" i grumbled at her. she giggled and i chased her. i knew she would be out the fount so i went straight there. i ran as fast as i could and had to stop. there stood 5 people who meant the world to me. i couldn't believe that they were in fount of me. i sunddley got tacked to the ground by a pixie. "ALICE" i screamed. she got off me and started to giggled. "YOU ARE DEAD YOU LITTLE PIXIE" i screamed at her. she looked at me with the puppy look. She turned around and started to talk to our guests. "hi i am Alice like my loud mouth sister just said and you know her as she is our wife sister and friend. our other family is inside come on in" she said before grabbing me and pulling me into the house. i was in shock. Alice dragged me in to the lounge room and asked the others to sit. they kept looking at me. "Edward is letting the others know they need to come down stairs. Then there was 6 white streaks go past us and sat down on the chairs. i looked at my new family and had to laugh.

"Ummmm can you please explain to me why my sister is sitting in fount of me and she is a lot paler the she was and why she has hazel eyes now." Harry asked. we looked at each other and nodded. "first Harry i will introduce everyone ok. First thought we are vampires. yes like it was in DADA. these are my vampire parents Carlise and Esme. My stupid Vampire Brothers Emmett , Jasper and Edward and my vampire sisters Rose and Alice. Rose and Emmett are together and Jasper and Alice are together and i was with Edward before i came back to school back in 5 yr and yes this is were i came when i was away on muggle studies ." i said looking at my brother , husband and friends. they nodded there head. " what happing Izzy" my husband asked. " When your father took me he dragged me to a Forrest and use that spell that makes you bleed to death. He left me too die and lucky Carlise came or i would have. Carlise found me and took me back here. he then changed me. the deal was when i had finished this newborn stage i would come and find you." i said to them. " i have missed you all so much. what happing after i was taken" i asked. " well Draco here went insane. he killed his father when he would not let him know were you were. he wouldn't come out of his room. the dark lord is still alive and you know i need you help to get rid of him for good. we heard that there were vampires in the area and we had decided that we would come here and ask if they had come across you. we dragged Draco here out of your room. We were very shocked when we came here and saw a white blur and then to see you standing here and then to see you get knocked over by ur vampire sister. Draco was nearly going to kill her. lucky he didn't." Harry said. i nodded. that would not have been a good thing if he had done that. Draco looked at me and it made my heart sore. i loved this man that was in fount of me and knew he was my mate even though we were married seeing him like this was better then the last time we had been together. "Draco can we talk." i asked my husband. he nodded his head and followed me outside. i took him to go and sit on the swing set that we had gotten for some reason. "draco i have missed you so much. i have been waiting for this new born stage to finish so i could see you again." said to him he looked at me with love in his eyes. " izzy, i haven't been the same with out you. you are the woman that i love and i don't care you are a vampire in fact i want to become one so i can be with you." daco said to me. i nodded my head. " we can ask Carlise if he can change you" i said. we walked back into the lounge room. everyone was looking at us. " carlise can we talk to you for a min" i asked. he nodded his head and we followed him up to his study.

he looked at me and draco and asked us to sit. "i know what you want to ask and i say one thing Draco are you sure want to become like us." he asked "yes sir i do. i can not be with out izzy, she is my wife and my soul mate please." he said to Carlise. he nodded his head. " for my daughter i will change you. we can do it this afternoon if you like." he nodded his head. we all went down stairs to let the others know what was going on.


End file.
